Love of MY Life
by TL22
Summary: The romance of Caleb and Ashley. How they fell in love. Coverart by the very talented Nannygirl.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_ This story begins season three episode fourteen. Ashley followed Caleb to the Rodeo against his wishes. Caleb was hurt. The series never showed what happened when Caleb was hurt till he returned to Heartland. The story is about what happened in Montana and what was running through Ashley's mind after the rodeo accident. The series gave us glimpses of Caleb and Ashley's courtship. I'm attempting to fill in the missing moments.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ashley felt guilty. If only she had listened to him. Caleb did not want her to come along as he thought it was bad luck. In her indignant ire at being left behind she followed him to Montana to the rodeo. Unknown to Caleb she was watching him from the stands. He was doing great till the bronco riding event and he got tangled up with his horse. Watching him being smashed against the fence and then being drug by the bronco sent waves of panic through her. Her heart was breaking, what if he was being killed?

Following the ambulance to the hospital Ashley did not care how many red lights she ran. She needed to be with him. Bursting through the door a young nurse, only a few years older than her, stopped her and led the sobbing blonde to the waiting room and sat her down. Looking up from her seat Ashley trying to control the quiver in her voice spoke to the nurse. "I need to see him, how is he?"

The nurse took her hand and sat next to her. "You must be with the cowboy they just brought in."

Ashley nodded silently.

"Look stay here and I'll find out for you. I'll be back as soon as I can." The nurse gave Ashley's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you." Ashley whispered; then watched the nurse walk back into the emergency room. Ashley leaned forward and buried her head in her hands. She was scared and waves of guilt washed over her.

It seemed like an eternity, but the nurse returned and sat next to her. Looking over Ashley feared the worst.

Smiling, the nurse spoke. He didn't break his leg, but several ligaments and tendons are damaged. They considered surgery on his knee, but decided that it might be best to let it heal on its own. He has also suffered a severe concussion so he may be out for a while."

Breathing a sigh of relief that her violation of his rodeo superstitions didn't kill him; Ashley blurted out. "When can I see him?"

The young nurse stood up and took Ashley's hand. "Follow me; I'll take you to his room."

When they arrived at Caleb's room the nurse motioned for her to go in. Ashley turned to the nurse and gave her a half hug. "Thank you so much."

Ashley walked in and looked down upon the motionless form. Inwardly she winced at the needles piercing his skin. The vibrant man of only a few hours ago looked as if death was about to overcome him. The dark blonde hair was swept back except for a lock of hair curled over his forehead. The paleness of his skin looked as if all life was being drained away.

It was her fault. No one in the world would ever blame her for Caleb's condition, but she made the bad choice to follow him against his wishes but deep down, Ashley knew she was the one to blame. She had tempted the fates and lost

All her life Ashley wanted to be loved unconditionally, loved for who she was and not a version someone had in their mind of what she should be. Ashley had found it, and now it was slipping away from her.

The young nurse had returned. For the first time Ashley noticed she had a name tag. Her name was Penny. Ashley started to speak buy Penny spoke first. "Mrs. O'Dell if you want I can bring you a blanket and pillow so you can spend the night with your husband."

Ashley nodded and quietly and said. "Thank You."

"Mrs. O'Dell." Ashley rolled the thought around in her mind. She hadn't really thought about marrying Caleb, but the thought of marriage to him intrigued her. Ashley decided she liked the idea. The small hospital in western Montana just assumed she was Caleb's wife and let her have full access to him. Ashley knew if she was in a big hospital in Calgary, they would have checked and she would have been sent to the waiting room.

Returning to Caleb's room from her visit to the coffee machine at the end of the hallway; Ashley noticed the nurse had fulfilled her promise and a pillow and blanket were neatly placed on a comfortable looking chair by Caleb's bed.

Grateful for the blankets and pillow Ashely sat in the chair and snuggled under the blanket. She twisted and turned till she was comfortable and could see Caleb.

The room was dark with the only light coming from the vital signs monitor. Ashley closed her eyes and let her mind wander back to the first time she met Caleb.

When Ashley first spotted Caleb he was in Maggie's. Her first impression was; good God, where did he come from. Ashley shrugged, and thought to herself "Just another guy passing through town, never to be seen again."

The third time Ashley saw Caleb she had to find out who he was; so the next time she was in Maggie's she cornered Soroya. "Hey do you know who that tall cowboy is."

Looking up from her crossword puzzle Soroya replied. "What tall cowboy? Ashley if you hadn't noticed most of the customers in here are cowboys. What's a four letter word for whirlpool?

Impatiently, Ashley replied. "It's the tall one who is drinking coffee at the end of the counter."

Saroya glanced over. "Caleb O'Dell, do you know what the word is?"

"Caleb O'Dell." Ashley said to herself. Okay, well, why is he here Soroya?"

"I got it." Soroya replied.

Puzzled Ashley spoke. "Got what?"

"The word; its eddy"

"You mean his name is really Eddie? Where is he from?"

Soraya put her pencil down and looked at Ashley. "Eddie who, there is no Eddie here."

"The cowboy Soroya, focus please." Ashley's voice had risen and had drawn attention to her. Blushing Ashley continued and discretely pointed to the cowboy who was now smiling at her. "Him, do you know him?" Ashley noticed that Caleb was grinning at her and her blush deepened. Quickly she averted her eyes and looked down at the counter.

"Oh him, He works at Heartland." Soroya replied. "Caleb replaced Ty Borden at Heartland."

Ashley stole a look in the direction of Caleb and noticed he wasn't paying attention to her any longer. She didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. "I'll take a coffee Soroya."

Caleb stirred and Ashley immediately stopped her reminiscing and stared at him, hoping for some signs of life. Caleb was still out he just shifted a bit. Ashley wondered if that was a good sign or not.

Again Ashley let her thoughts go back again to when she first met Caleb. It was at Amy's birthday party. Caleb had taken Amy out so they could set up the surprise party, and then made an excuse to bring her back to Heartland. As soon as she congratulated Amy on her birthday, Ashley made a beeline to Caleb and asked him to dance. Caleb seemed a bit startled but he smiled down at her and took her loosely in his arms and they danced. He was surprisingly good for a guy. They made small talk and to her dismay it slowly dawned upon her that Caleb had a crush on Amy.

TY Borden came back later that night. Jack had fetched him from Calgary. He looked as if he had a rough time with freshly scabbed over cuts and a dark bruise on his right cheek. Amy seemed angry that he had returned, but Ashley knew what drove the anger; it wasn't hate, it was affection. Quickly she stole a glance at Caleb. His eyes stared daggers at Ty. Ashley decided then and there she liked Caleb too much to give up. Amy was more or less her friend so she had to be careful not to cause waves.

A soft rustling of a starched dress took Ashley from her reverie. The young nurse had returned. "Mrs. O'Dell-"

Quickly interrupting the nurse "Penny, please call me Ashley." While she liked Mrs. O'Dell, Ashley felt vaguely uncomfortable with the deception.

Penny gave a tight smile. "Yes of course Mrs. - I mean Ashley. I just wanted to tell you that my husband is a rodeo rider also. He called to see how your husband was doing.

Touched, Ashley replied. "Please thank him for me. I appreciate his concern."

Penny nodded. "My husband also told me that Caleb is one hell of a bronc rider. If he didn't get tangled up he would have won."

Somberly Ashley replied. "Thank you."

Penny the young nurse stood up and gripped Ashley's hands. Ashley felt something being pressed into her palm. "Put it on. The day shift is a stickler for detail. Squeezing Ashley's hand the nurse departed with "Good Luck"

Ashley opened her hand and lying in her palm was a simple gold coloured ring.

**To Be Continued…..**


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly after Penny left the midnight shift nurse entered the room and checked Caleb; she turned and smiled at Ashley and left without speaking. Briefly Ashley thought maybe the nurse was afraid to wake Caleb. Twisting till she was comfortable Ashley drew the blanket to her chin and closed her eyes. As tired as she was sleep wouldn't come.

Ashley let her mind drift back again to when she first met Caleb. She was attracted to and liked the tall cowboy, but there was a problem. Caleb had a crush on Amy, but that wouldn't stop her from being Caleb's friend. Actually she enjoyed talking to Caleb. He understood her like no one else.

Only a few days had passed till Ashley realized she had made a mistake moving back with her mother. She had enjoyed her self-anointed title of VP of Guest Services. During her short stint at Heartland. Ashley realized she had a flair for organization and innovation. Lou was bit more rigid than her and held her breath every time Ashley answered the phone. After the cattle rustling incident and Tim getting shot; Jack more or less told her she had to go home and with no other place to live she did.

Then one day in school Kit came up to her and told her that TY Borden was now her boyfriend. It was just a matter of time before the other shoe fell. Caleb had gotten his wish. He was now dating Amy. Ashley had thought that her anger would build every time she saw Amy and Caleb, but it didn't. A feeling of sadness and loss overcame her. For the first time in her life she was realizing something she desperately wanted was going to slip away from her. Between fighting with her mother and losing Caleb. Ironically the only thing that saved her sanity was Caleb. He never refused to talk to her. He'd patiently listen to her as she ranted on about her mother and try and offer good advice. The other thing was that he never spoke about him and Amy.

Suddenly Ashley heard a noise. Her eyes opened and she noticed Caleb had sort of woken up. He lifted his head and looked around. Failing to see her, he rested his head upon the pillow and dozed off again. As quiet as possible Ashley left the room and found the night nurse and told her what happened. The nurse accompanied her back to the room and checked Caleb who remained still.

Turning to Ashley she spoke. "Mrs. O'Dell your husband is waking up. In a few hours he should be fully awake and the doctors will re-evaluate him." Again Ashley felt guilty being called Mrs. O'Dell. The guilt did not stop her from asking in a shaky whisper "Re-evaluate him?"

The nurse rested her hand on Ashley's shoulder as a means of comfort. "He's going to be fine Mrs. O'Dell. I've seen plenty of these types of injuries. He's young and strong and except for limping around for a while, he will make a full recovery." The nurse added with a smile and a means to alleviate Ashley's fears added. "You bagged yourself a real cutie Mrs. O'Dell."

Ashley blushed. "Please call me Ashley."

"Will do Ashley, get some sleep. Nothing is going to happen till morning." The nurse, whose name Ashley never found out took her hand off Ashley's shoulder, smiled and left the room.

The chair with the blanket sprawled across it looked inviting so Ashley once again got in and pulled the blanket to her chin. Suddenly a wave of panic hit Ashley. Where was she? Looking around the unfamiliar room Ashley realized she was in Caleb's hospital room. She must have dozed off; glancing at Caleb the blonde saw that he was resting comfortably.

Sitting in the dark Ashley remembered how jealous she was every time she saw Caleb and Amy together and when she spied them kissing a feeling of frustration overcame her. Ashley wasn't sure if she felt proud or sneaky for the way she finally got Caleb away from Amy.

After another rough day with her mother she needed to talk to someone and the only person who would listen patiently to her was Caleb. So she drove to his trailer. Caleb may have been surprised when she knocked on the door, but he hid it well. Caleb made a pot of coffee and they talked late into the night. Somewhere along the night she fell asleep and Caleb went on to bed. Early that morning Amy rode up and spied her car in front of Caleb's trailer. A bit later Ashley realized that Amy had a jealous streak a mile wide and as much as Caleb pleaded with Amy that nothing happened; Amy refused to believe him; that nothing happened and they just talked. This was when Ashley realized that she liked being around Caleb, and it had nothing to do with looks. She just enjoyed him.

One thing Ashley knew and she would never tell a soul was that she stole Caleb from Amy. She was so humiliated the time her and Caleb were enjoying a cup of coffee outdoors looking over the small valley in front of the trailer. Caleb spied Amy riding up on Spartan and literally jerked the cup of coffee out of her hand and told her to go into the trailer and be quiet.

Dutifully she did as Caleb requested. Ashley remembered looking out the curtain and watching the two of them riding away for a morning trail ride. A mixture of shame and anger rose in her. She felt shamed because she was forced to hide and Ashley felt anger because she was forced to hide. Ashley turned from the window and vowed this would not happen again.

A few days later Ashley figured out what to do. What she was about to do, most people would call deceitful, but in her mind she was just restoring the natural order of things. Knowing that Ty and Amy would eventually get back together, Ashley decided to hasten the process.

It was a Saturday morning when Ashley decided to put her plan into action. First she rummaged through her bags and found her sexiest lingerie and hung them on the outside clothes line by the trailer door. Then she searched Caleb's jacket for his cell-phone and texted Amy. Once done she erased the text and waited for Amy to arrive for what Amy would think was a trail ride.

About a half hour later Amy rode up and stopped short and looked at the clothes line. Ashley wished she had a camera to capture the expression on the shocked girls face. Rounding the side of the trailer with a load of wood in his arms, Caleb quickly took in what happened. Vainly he pled with Amy to believe him that nothing was going on between him and Ashley. Amy wasn't buying Caleb's explanation and rode away. The ironic part of the whole situation was that Caleb was telling the truth. Caleb was a total gentleman with her; often going to extremes to ensure her privacy. Ashley blushed when she realized that if Caleb saw her half naked she really wouldn't have minded it.

Burying her smile Ashley rushed out of the trailer to console Caleb. "Caleb, I'll find someplace else to live. I'm so sorry." When Caleb didn't reply Ashley left his side and entered the trailer and started packing her clothes. The car was just about loaded when Caleb put his hand on her shoulder. "Stop Ashley, you can stay."

"No Caleb, I must go. This will give you a chance to make it right by Amy."

Reaching into her trunk Caleb took out a suitcase. "No, Ashley, It's over between me and Amy. It's my fault."

Barely containing her ear to ear grin Ashley walked back to the trailer. A twinge of guilt overcame her, but this was the way it should be and she was just doing everyone a favour by hastening the process. Then she thought of Kit. Kit would be the loser in the events that were about to transpire. Ashley liked Kit, but Kit wasn't taken into the equation when the plan was formatted. After another guilt pang Ashley told herself that Ty would have broken up with her anyway and that Kit was cute with a bubbly personality and a new boyfriend would be the least of Kit's problems.

Life with Caleb was almost idyllic. It was amazing on how well they got along in the small cramped trailer. She went to school, kept the trailer clean and added some well needed feminine touches. Caleb worked, did most of the cooking and just about every night they would talk endlessly.

A few days later Ashely stopped at Maggie's for a quick sandwich. Soroya stood in front of her and shook her head. "Pretty slick Ashley; here you are living with Caleb and he's Amy's boyfriend. Just how did you figure you were going to get away with it? What did you do to Caleb to have him let you stay?" Soroya paused. "No Ashley, don't answer that question. I have a pretty good idea."

It took a few seconds before Ashley realized what Soroya had implied. Turning red she replied. "No, it isn't anything like that. We just talk, He gets me."

Soroya smiled and before she walked away cattily replied. "Whatever you say Ashley and I heard it is going to rain monkeys later."

No one had come out and said anything, but Ashley could tell that most people had the wrong idea about her and Caleb's relationship. After dinner was done and Ashley finished clearing the table; she asked Caleb a question that had been bothering her all day. "Caleb do you think my reputation is ruined because I'm living with you?"

Caleb set his beer down and took his eyes from the TV. "Why would your reputation be ruined Ashely; we're not doing anything. You got the bed and I have the floor with my sleeping bag."

Lowering her eyes Ashely quietly spoke. "I think people are starting to talk."

Caleb shrugged his shoulders. "If it bothers you; move back in with your mother."

That wasn't the answer Ashley wanted to hear nor did she expected to hear. With a loud voice Ashley spoke. "Caleb." With a bit of force Ashley then punched him on the shoulder.

Quickly Caleb turned to face her. "What is up with that Ashley?"

With a hurt look and her eyes cast downward Ashley quietly replied. "I thought you would defend my honour.

Rubbing his shoulder Caleb replied. Of course I would Ashley. What did you think I would do?"

Without speaking Ashley smiled and felt warm inside. Then Caleb dropped a bombshell. "Ashley I need to start going to Rodeos so I can get my pro-card." The inner warmth Ashely felt was quickly replaced by the cold feeling of dread. She didn't want him to go away.

With a start Ashely awoke still curled up in the chair. Her dreams were vivid. So vivid, that she was a bit shaken. For what transpired over the next few months would lead directly to where she was now; looking at her motionless boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/**N ** This chapter and a few more will be about Caleb and Ashley in the past and the events that led to Caleb being injured.**

Loving Caleb, It caught Ashley by surprise. One morning she woke up and glanced at his motionless form curled up in his sleeping bag, and realized she was falling in love with him. Her next thought mildly shocked her and Ashley faintly blushed. She realized that she would not mind if Caleb one cold night, got off the floor and crawled into bed with her.

Silently Ashley arose and started a pot of coffee for the sleeping cowboy. She knew the aroma of coffee would wake him. When she returned from the outhouse, the tussled haired cowboy was sitting at the little dinette table, slowly sipping his cup of coffee. Caleb looked and without a word his eyes met her eyes. Silently they both gazed at each other till Caleb broke the comfortable silence. "Good Coffee Ashley."

Smiling Ashley replied. "Thanks." Then she joined him at the table. After a moment Ashley spoke. "Would you like me to cook some breakfast? You still have some time before you have to be at work."

"Don't bother Ashley. We still have some left over pizza. "

Exasperated, Ashley replied. "Caleb, that's not breakfast, besides its two days old."

Caleb laughed. "Oh come on Ashley, cold pizza gets better with age."

Shaking her head Ashley rose from the table, opened the fridge and took two slices of a very sad looking pizza and placed it before Caleb on a paper plate. Caleb took a slice and offered it to her. "Ashley, I'll split it with you."

"Not in this lifetime Caleb, Anyone ever tell you that your eating habits are disgusting?"

Feigning a hurt look Caleb quickly replied. "No." Then he laughed.

Ashley sat and poured herself another cup of coffee. She'd grab a bagel at work later. "So what are you doing today at Heartland?"

Putting his half eaten slice of pizza on the table; Caleb spoke. "The usual stuff Ashley, unless Jack comes up with a special project, but I do need to ask him for next Friday off."

Her interest piqued Ashley inquired. "Why do you need Friday off? "

Jamming the rest of his first slice in his mouth Caleb chewed for a bit before he replied. "I want to go to a rodeo in Helena Montana."

This would be the first time Caleb had left the trailer and leave her home alone. Ashley wasn't afraid to be left on her own. Besides, Caleb's Winchester Carbine 94 was on the gun rack above the door of the trailer. Ashley was not intimidated by guns and had spent many hours shooting on her mother's ranch under the tutelage of her father, before he passed away. Being alone did not bother her. Acting nonchalantly, Ashley wondered if Caleb was going to invite her to come along. "So Caleb, are you going with anyone?"

Ashley knew Caleb wouldn't lie to her and she enjoyed looking in to his clear blue eyes to see if she could pick up any signs of deception. "I'm going to ask Amy today if she wants to be my header. We have plenty of time to practice."

Just like a red warning flare Caleb's admission of going away with Amy, unsettled her. Broke up or not, she didn't want the two of them spending that much alone time together. Ashley realized she had no say in what Caleb did. He had not made any commitment to her, and in fact was doing her a favour, by letting her stay with him. With a sardonic laugh Ashley spoke. "Come on Caleb, do you really think she'd go to Montana for a weekend with you?

"Yes I do Ashley. Amy is a great rider and knows how to use a rope. I'd do well with her." I'm sure she'd go. In fact Amy has been bugging me about more calf roping contests."

Hiding her agitation Ashley spoke to Caleb, "Can't you find some guy to rope with?"

Caleb was puzzled, why did Ashley care who he roped with. Grabbing the second slice of pizza, he stood up. "I got to go. You know how Jack is when someone is late. Five minutes late with him is like the end of the world."

Looking up at the tall cowboy Ashley nodded her assent; then spoke. "I know Caleb, you better get going."

Caleb nodded and with the smile that melted her heart, he reached over and cupped her face in his large hand. "I'll see you tonight Ash. I'm thinking Chinese."

Ashley smiled but inwardly groaned. She needed to introduce Caleb to the world of salads. Ashley then stood up and fought an impulse to kiss his cheek. Instead she touched his shoulder. "Be safe Caleb, if I'm not home I'll be at Maggie's.

Driving to work Caleb wondered why Ashley seemed upset that he was going to ask Amy to be his header. Surely Ashley must realize that when Amy came upon them living together in the trailer, the relationship was over. Caleb admitted to himself that he still liked Amy but the fact that he was no longer her boyfriend, strangely didn't really bother him anywhere near as much as he thought it would.

Driving to Maggie's Ashley wondered how thick headed Caleb could be. The fact that he didn't get, or seemed fazed by her mild protestation of taking Amy to Montana, told her Caleb didn't have a clue as to how she was starting to feel about him. Ashley wondered if she should tell Amy that Caleb was thinking of asking her to be his header. After a bit of thought Ashley decided she would stay out of it.

With a sigh Ashley closed the book she was reading, Call of The Wild, by Jack London, and looked up at the clock. Seven forty five, Caleb was running late. Ashely decided to drive to Heartland and surprise him. When she arrived loud laughter was from the barn greeted her. Upon walking through the door she spied Caleb and Amy in an animated conversation. "Hey." The miffed blonde loudly spoke to get their attention.

Caleb turned toward her and spoke. "Hey yourself, what brings you here?"

Before Ashley could speak Amy chimed in." I'm going to be Caleb's header in Montana."

"That's great Amy." Ashley replied with a false smile. "I'm here to see Apollo." She lied in response to Caleb's question. Ashely justified the lie to herself by saying it as just a little white lie and she really did like seeing her horse.

Amy quickly replied. "You know where to find him. Same stall." Amy then turned her attention back to Caleb and they resumed their conversation.

About twenty minutes later Ty entered the barn and looked at Caleb and Amy a moment before he spoke. "What are you two talking about?"

Her voice rising with excitement Amy replied. "I'm going to Montana and will be Caleb's roping partner."

"Yeah, I heard that from Kit that Caleb was going to ask you. I'll be going also."

Suddenly Ashley felt jealous and unwanted, seems she was the only one not going. Ashley finished petting and talking to Apollo and walked to the front of the barn where the others were gathered. She nodded t the group and quietly spoke to Caleb. "I'll see you at home."

Caleb nodded and quickly replied. "I have Chinese in my truck. Front seat. Why don't you take it with you?"

With a sardonic laugh Ashley replied. "Yep, just what I wanted tonight; cold Chinese."

Caleb loudly replied. "Micro-" Then realized he was talking to Ashley's back.

Turning to Ty and Amy Caleb threw up his arms in frustration. "I don't know what her problem is; we have a microwave at the trailer.

Amy gave Caleb a long look. "You don't get it do you?"

Exasperated, Caleb loudly spoke. "Get what Amy'?

With a barely noticeable shake of her head Amy quietly spoke. "Forget it Caleb. I'm going in the house now, I'll see you tomorrow."

Caleb turned to Ty. "What is she talking about?"

"I have no idea Caleb. I'm going to wash up for dinner. I'll see you later."

Upon arriving at the trailer Caleb he kicked off his boots and entered. To his surprise Ashley greeted him with a smile. Caleb was curious as to why her mood changed for the better but he figured he'd keep his mouth shut. He really enjoyed Ashley staying with him, but was aware of her mercurial moods. "Hey Ash I see you found the Chinese."

Ashley pointed to the microwave which did the majority of their cooking. "It'll be ready in a few. Wash up and I'll set the table."

After dinner and the table was cleared and with CKYR from Calgary playing softly in the background Caleb set two beers on the table and he and Ashley commenced their nightly ritual of talking. Their nightly talk discussions could cover and range of subjects. Hopes and dreams, to Canada's role in Afghanistan, but they rarely spoke of personal feelings. Not being Caleb's girlfriend gave Ashley some leeway in asking about Amy. Breaking the comfortable silence Ashley spoke over the soft country music coming from the radio. "Caleb."

Caleb took a sip of his beer, looked up, and replied "Yes."

Trying to sound casual as possible; Ashley decided to go straight to the issue that had been bothering her all day. "Are you taking Amy to Montana, and try and get back in her good graces?"

Chuckling Caleb replied. "No Ashley, I think that ship has sailed, besides as long as you're here, that will never happen."

Taking a deep breath and crossing her fingers under the table, Ashley anxiously spoke. "I'll leave if you want me to."

"Can't do that Ash, you're my friend, and how would it look if I put my friend out with no place to go?"

While Caleb's answer of loyalty mildly pleased her; the word friend was annoying and disappointing. Not showing her inner turmoil Ashley smiled at Caleb. "Thanks cowboy, you're right I have no place I can go, unless you want to send me back to my mother's."

Caleb smiled at her. "Now would I do a terrible thing like that?"

Ashley smiled back. "I know you wouldn't do that." She almost choked on the next few words. "We're best buds, and best buds look out for each other."

Caleb half stood and extended his hand for a high five. "You got it Ashley, best buds forever."

Ashley slapped his hand and spoke with a false gaiety. You're right Caleb. "Best buds forever." Inside her heart was slowly breaking; when would the big oaf finally get it?

Wednesday morning Caleb received the bad news. Amy could not go with him. She had to help her father compete in some Charity race Lou Fleming had resurrected from the past.

Caleb was sitting at the little dinette table in the trailer trying to think he could call on short notice to take Amy's place in the calf roping event; when he heard a knock on the door.

Kit was at the door. "Come on in Kit, I have some extra beer."

Kit smiled at the tall cowboy. "You know technically I'm too young to drink beer for a few more months."

Laughing, Caleb placed a cold Alexander's Keith IPA in front of her. "Since when has that ever stopped you? So what's up?"

Kit took a long gulp and sat the bottle down. "Ty bailed on me."

Yeah, well Amy bailed on me, and now I'm trying to find a decent header to rope with."

Quietly Kit asked. "Do you think they did it on purpose to get back together?"

Caleb thought for a moment. "To tell you the truth Kit, I don't think either one of them is that devious."

Kit took another large gulp of her beer. "Well Caleb, I wish I had your confidence in human nature. I'm going to get going."

Caleb walked Kit to the door and gave her a quick hug. "I'll be all right Kit. I'll see you in Montana."

Ashley, came home shortly after Kit left and glanced at the two bottles of beer on the table. "So who was your visitor, Caleb?"

Brightly Caleb turned to face Ashley, "Hey, I've finally given into you and your vegetarian impulses". Then with a flourish Caleb took a bag off the table and let its contents spill out; Lettuce, Onions, Radishes, Cucumbers, Peppers, Tomatoes, and Broccoli. " By the way you're making dinner tonight."

Ashley had to laugh, Caleb was finally giving into her pleadings and maybe was realizing that beef didn't have to be every meal, but he still hadn't answered her question. Smiling at Caleb, Ashley spoke. "Ok cowboy, you're going to love this salad." Desperately Ashley tried to remember how her mother's cook Rosarita made salads.

Dinner was a success. Caleb told her that it was a good meal and if she had a steak on the side it would have been even better. It was during their nightly conversation that Caleb told her Kit had been over and she was wondering if something was going on between Ty and Amy. Looking at her cowboy Ashley realized that TY and Amy was a done deal, maybe not so much right now, but they were going to wind up together, but imparting this information to Caleb right now would serve no purpose, and it would be better if she had kept quiet.

The next day with a breaking heart Ashley watched Caleb load his truck. This was the first time she would be alone. Being alone didn't frighten her, but being without Caleb did. Suddenly Caleb turned to face her. "Ashley, why don't you come along?"

Her heart raced and she almost said yes. God knew she desperately wanted to go. The words that she uttered almost surprised her. "I'd love to Caleb, but not when I'm the second choice."

Caleb stared at her for a moment. "Are you sure?"

With conviction in her voice Ashley replied. "Yes" She then stepped forward and hugged the tall cowboy. "Good luck, win a buckle."

Caleb smiled at her and broke the embrace. "Thanks Ashley" The got into the truck and drove away.

Ashley watched him drive away with tears streaming down her face. He would never know this though. Ashley was dammed if she was ever going to be chosen second. With almost military precision Ashley did an about face and walked to the trailer and slammed the door.

To Be Continued….e really enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

Driving back from Montana after the Rodeo, Caleb was a bit confused. Even though he and Amy were on the outs, he hadn't totally given up on her. He wished Amy would understand that there was nothing going on between him and Ashley. Ashley was the confusing part. Caleb found himself missing her and not Amy. He tried to write off the feeling as, he just missed her because she was always underfoot, but deep down he knew it was more than that. Now he just had to admit it to himself.

But if Ashley liked him as a boyfriend; why didn't she come along to the rodeo? What difference did it make if he asked her first or second? Amy was to be his roping partner; Ashley was invited as a friend. Caleb wondered if he should ask her.

Caleb drove the next fifty miles not thinking, just listening to KZIN the country station from Shelby Montana. His mind switched back to why he was missing Ashley. Then it came to him. When Ashley told him her mother was sick and she had no one else in the world. Caleb drew her into a tight embrace and told her that she would always have him. Finally he admitted it to himself; that was when the relationship changed. It wasn't that he felt sorry for her, it was something else. Caleb felt as he had to protect her, and with a smile he admitted to himself that she did feel good in his embrace.

Six hours later Caleb arrived at his trailer. Ashley's car wasn't there. He glanced at the green tinged display that displayed truck's clock; it was after 11PM. He wondered where Ashley was. In fact Caleb was mildly put out and a bit jealous that she wasn't there. He had no claim on her, but what if she decided to date. That idea did more than mildly disturb him. Well there is one bright spot, he thought. At least he'd get the bed tonight. The bed was given to Ashley. With a sigh Caleb always prided himself a man of his word; so he kicked off his boots stripped down and crawled into his sleeping bag on the air mattress.

Caleb awoke and glanced over at Ashley's bed; it was vacant, looking at his cell-phone the time was close to six thirty. Shaking off sleep he arose and started the coffee. As Caleb waited for his water to boil, he debated cooking his own breakfast instead of going to Maggie's. Caleb was starting to drowse off when the twin noises of Ashley arriving and the kettle boiling awoke him. Quickly he jolted upright and took a quick look at Ashley and blurted out. "Where in the hell have you been?"

Always quick on her feet Ashley quickly replied. "What's it to you where I go?" I may have stayed over at my date's house last night."

Caleb felt a flush of anger and jealousy overcoming him, but it actually was none of his business, so he took a deep breath and replied. "Okay, I didn't mean to pry. I was just surprised you weren't here." He was jealous, but wasn't going to let on that he was.

Ashley stared at her roommate for a minute and felt her heart sinking; maybe he wasn't interested in her. When would the big oaf figure out how she felt? Ashley then came clean and told Caleb what she was really doing. "I had dinner with my mom yesterday, and stayed the night."

The feelings of relief that flooded over him took Caleb by surprise. Time to change the subject he thought. "Hey want some coffee? I just brewed it."

"I'd love some cowboy, but do you think you could put some pants on first?" Ashley then raised her hand to her mouth to suppress the giggles that were waiting to burst out.

Immediately Caleb blushed as he realized he was standing in front of Ashley only wearing a pair of boxers and nothing else. Quickly he grabbed his pants and shirt from last night and hurriedly put them on. Sheepishly he turned to Ashley. "Is that better?"

Laughing Ashely replied. "Who taught you how to button a shirt? You're at least two buttons off and by the way your fly is open.

Sheepishly Caleb adjusted his clothing, Feeling a bit put out he quietly added. "Aren't you late for school?"

Ashley coyly replied. "I won't be if you drive me."

"Ashley." Caleb responded. "What is wrong with your car?"

Ashley put on her best damsel in distress face and innocently replied. "My car works sometimes and sometimes it doesn't. I'd hate to be broken down half way to school."

Caleb nodded. "Okay Ashley I'll take you and if you want I'll check out your car."

Ashley had a half smile when she climbed into Caleb's truck. He was clueless as to what she was doing. There was nothing wrong with her car.

On the way to school Ashley let Caleb do all the talking. He was bragging about what he had accomplished, till Ashley interrupted him. "Hey Caleb, were you the only cowboy at the rodeo? Weren't there other guys who did well and won some events?"

Caleb looked at her and smiled. "Why would you want to know about those guys?"

The hook was out and now she was going to reel him in. "I don't know, but when the rodeo comes to Hudson, I figured I'd look them up and make sure I don't miss an event they are in."

Caleb gripped the steering wheel hard till his knuckles turned white. An act Ashley did not miss. In a low voice Caleb replied. "Watch what events you want to. See if I care."

Putting her hand over her mouth to hide her grin; Ashley knew she had scored. Turning to Caleb she replied. "" I don't care if you do care."

"Whatever." Caleb replied and all conversation ceased for the rest of the ride.

Several days later Caleb let Ashley drive his truck to Maggie's. Money was tight and he didn't need to spend all day in Hudson. So he decided to stay home. Plus he needed to do a few things around his trailer.

Ashley had finished her shift at Maggie's. She was excited to get home to Caleb's trailer. Ashley had missed the big oaf all day, and she had some gossip to share with him, even though he wasn't a fan of the comings and goings, of the citizens of Hudson. Ashley was in a good mood and looking forward to spending an evening with Caleb. The fact that she spent several evenings with the cowboy did not lower her level of excitement. Ever since he had gone to that damn rodeo in Montana; she wanted to be near him. Their conversations covered many subjects and Ashley soon started to admire Caleb's grasp on current events and history. Several times they had conversed late into the evening with no set agenda, just life in general. Time escaped them; they were parrying point and counter point. Many times the beers they took from the fridge sat half empty on the floor. So intense was their conversation. What was remarkable, they never got angry with each other.

With a smile Ashley went to unlock the door of Caleb's truck. Then horror; the door was caved in. Quickly Ashley covered her mouth with her hand. What would she tell him? He loved that truck almost as much as his horse.

Even though she hadn't done anything wrong, Ashley drove home with trepidation. Arriving at the trailer Ashley meekly knocked on the door instead of entering. Caleb answered. "Hey Ash, why are you knocking, you have a key and besides I never lock up till you get home."

Swiftly Ashley reached out and grabbed Caleb's arm and led him to the truck. Caleb tuned and looked her. "Ashley why did you drag me out of the trailer? I don't even have shoes on."

Silently Ashley pointed to the truck's door. Caleb's eyes were now adjusted to the darkness. "Ashley, what in the hell did you do to my truck?"

Ashley shrunk with Caleb's loud exclamation. She didn't know what to say. All her emotions were running together and without really know what she said or why she said it. Ashley quietly said. "Kiss me."

Caleb continued on about how his truck would never be the same. She could see his anger by his face turning red. The only thing she could say in reply was. "Kiss me."

Caleb then ranted on how he had increased his deductible and could not see a way he could fix the truck and how careful he was with the truck.

More forcefully Ashley replied. "Kiss me."

Then Caleb continued on how he was a damn fool for lending her the truck. He was now wildly waving his arms around.

Never in her life did Ashley wanted to be kissed as much as she did now. Ashley grabbed both his arms and looked into his eyes. "Damn it Caleb kiss me."

Caleb suddenly became still and quiet. Ashley thought he looked stunned and that she had just crossed a line she should not have crossed.

Suddenly and gently his lips were upon her. Slowly but with firmness Caleb's arms embraced her. Drawing her tightly to him, His tongue pierced her lips and her tongue met his.

With exploding emotions and a feeling of sensuality, and the warm feeling of safety; Ashley knew life was now right..

….**To be continued…**


End file.
